GUARDIAN ANGEL
by Jung Minwoo96
Summary: Kata Orang, setiap manusia mempunyai malaikat pelindung. Tapi aku tidak pernah mempercayai hal itu, sampai akhirnya aku bertemu dengannya. Dengan malaikat pelindungku, dengan cinta-ku./ MEANIE SEOKSOON


**GUARDIAN ANGEL**

Author : Jung Minwoo96

Nilai: ? (Dinilai sendiri saja ya... karena Author pun ndak tahu berapa yang harus dinilai untuk FF ini. hehehehehehe)

Cast:

Wonwoo, Mingyu,Taehyung, Soonyoung, Seokmin, Jeonghan, Chanyeol, Leeteuk, Kangin, Yunho, Jaejoong

Cast yang lain menyusul tergantung jalan cerita!

Disclaimer : Semua Cast hanya milik Tuhan YME dan orang tua mereka. saya hanya menggunakan nama mereka karena saya sangat menyukai mereka. Cerita murni dari saya pribadi, tapi Inspirasinya dari berbagai macam – macam Author favorit, ff favorit saya, manga jepang favorite, Drakor, Drama jepang dan lain - lain.

Genre: Fantasy, Romantis, Brothership, Friendship

Warning : BL/YAOI, jika ada Typo's atau GJ mohon dimakhlumi karena Author hanya manusia biasa, hehehehehe.

Happy Reading!

HAPPY READING!

Kata Orang, setiap manusia mempunyai malaikat pelindung. Tapi aku tidak pernah mempercayai hal itu, sampai akhirnya aku bertemu dengannya. Dengan malaikat pelindungku, dengan cinta-ku.

 **Aurora Area**

Wonwoo termenung di taman aurora yang dihuni oleh malaikat – malaikat pelindung yang sedang berlalu lalang. Dia tidak menyadari seseorang sedang menghampirinya.

"Hei, anggota baru!" sapa seseorang sambil duduk disamping Wonwoo.

Wonwoo terjengkit kaget mendengar sapaan tiba – tiba, dia hanya mendengkus melihat siapa orang yang menyapanya.

"Soonyoung, kau mengagetkanku" keluh Wonwoo

"Kau sedang melamun apa?" Soonyoung menatap Wonwoo dengan padangan penuh selidik.

"Ani. Tidak melamunkan apa – apa." Wonwoo tertunduk lesu.

"Kau masih tidak percaya apa yang ku katakan padamu ketika kau baru pertama kali datang kemari 2 minggu yang lalu?"

Wonwoo hanya menatap Soonyoung dengan pandangan sendu

"Apa aku benar – benar sudah mati?" Wonwoo berkata dengan nada lirih

Soonyoung hanya diam, lalu menghembuskan nafasnya pelan

"Kita tidak tahu, apa kita sudah mati atau belum. Yang aku tahu jika kita ada di sini kita ada dua kemungkinan. Kita datang sebagai roh yang sudah meninggal atau sebagai roh yang sedang koma. Karena aku pun datang satu minggu sebelum kau datang."

"Aku hanya tidak bisa mempercayainya. Ketika membuka mata ku aku berada di padang rumput dengan beralaskan awan putih dan cahaya yang indah."

"Hal yang ku rasakan saat pertama kali aku ke sini. Aku diberitahu jika berada di sini, artinya jiwa kita bersih. Tidak banyak kejahatan yang kita lakukan. Tapi kembali lagi dengan hal yang membuat mu ragu, antara kita masih hidup atau sudah mati." Soonyoung mengambil jeda lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aurora Area adalah tempat malaikat pelindung bagi manusia yang kesepian, tertekan dan bimbang. Jika manusia itu tidak mengalami masa – masa seperti itu, maka dia tidak perlu dilindungi. Petinggi disini mengirim salah satu malaikat pelindung hanya untuk menenangkan manusia, agar manusia itu tetap mempunyai tujuan hidup dan tetap mempunyai mimpi."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan manusia yang bunuh diri?" Wonwoo mengerutkan keningnya ketika mengingat salah satu temannya dulu pernah bunuh diri.

"Itu karena malaikat pelindungnya telah menghilang atau dia tidak kuat menahan semua aura – aura depresi dari manusia itu. Hal itu membuat sangat lemah."

"Lemah?"

"Hm. Lemah. Asal kau tahu saja. Secara tidak sengaja kita mempunyai kekuatan sebagai malaikat pelindung."

Mendengar ucapan soonyoung membuat Wonwoo membelalakkan matanya terkejut

"Kekuatan?" pekik Wonwoo terkejut

Soonyoung terkikik geli melihat ekspresi terkejut Wonwoo.

"Sadar atau tidak, kita mempunyai kekuatan. Kau ingin membuktikannya?" tanya Soonyoung, Wonwoo mengangguk.

Soonyoung mengedarkan pandangannya, lalu dia melihat ada bunga yang masih kuncup.

Soonyoung tersenyum lalu menggerakkan jarinya, secara tiba – tiba kuncup bunga itu ada ditanganya sekarang. Wonwoo membelalakkan matanya terkejut ketika melihat kuncup bunga ada ditangan Soonyoung.

Wonwoo menatap Soonyoung dengan pandangan takjub. Soonyoung hanya tersenyum melihat tatapan Wonwoo.

"Coba sekarang buatlah bunga ini mekar!" perintah Soonyoung

Wonwoo menatap Soonyoung dengan tatapan _apa kau yakin?_

"Kalau tidak dicoba, kau tidak akan tahu kan?" Soonyoung seolah mampu membaca pikiran Wonwoo.

Dengan ragu Wonwoo mengambil kuncup bunga itu dari tangan Soonyoung

"Konsentrasilah. Kau harus mempunyai pikiran untuk membuat bunga itu mekar dengan indah. Maka kekuatanmu akan muncul."

Wonwoo mengikuti ajaran Soonyoung. Dia konsentrasi pada bunga yang ada di tangannya sekarang.

Dan secara perlahan bunga itu mekar dengan sangat indah. Soonyoung tersenyum dengan apa yang dia lihat. Wonwoo sangat mudah memahami kata – katanya.

"A... Aku, aku bisa!" pekik Wonwoo senang.

Tiba – tiba Wonwoo dan Soonyoung merasakan semilir angin sejuk menerpa mereka dan muncul lah sosok cantik ada dihadapan mereka, Jaejoong sang wakil petinggi Aurora Area.

"Kalian berdua, ikut aku untuk menghadap petinggi Aurora." Perintah Jaejoong dengan suara lembut.

Wonwoo dan Soonyoung mengangguk patuh, setelahnya Jaejoong membuat mereka ada dihadapan petinggi Aurora dalam sekali kedip. Hal itu membuat Soonyoung dan Wonwoo sedikit kagum dengan wakil cantik itu.

Jaejoong membungkuk hormat pada petinggi Aurora dengan membungkukkan badannya. Wonwoo dan Soonyoung juga mengikuti.

Sang petinggi tersenyum manis melihat Wonwoo dan Soonyoung.

"Senang bisa berjumpa dengan kalian" ucap petinggi Aurora, Leeteuk. Suaranya yang lembut bagaikan semilir angin yang sejuk dan menenangkan. Mampu membuat semua orang sangat nyaman di sampingnya.

"Walaupun kau sudah disini selama tiga minggu, kau belum pernah pertemu denganku kan, Soonyoung-ah" Leeteuk menatap Soonyoung dengan lembut, Soonyoung hanya membungkukkan badannya hormat.

"Selamat datang Anggota baru, diluar dugaan kau sangat manis." Puji Leeteuk saat menatap Wonwoo, sedangkan Wonwoo hanya tersipu malu mendengar pujian dari Leeteuk.

Aura yang dikeluarkan Leeteuk membuat semua orang yang ada di ruangan serba putih itu menjadi sangat tenang dan nyaman, walaupun tetap ada rasa canggung dan rasa hormat yang luar biasa untuk petinggi Aurora itu.

"Aku memanggil kalian ke sini karena kalian akan mendapatkan tugas yang sangat penting." Leeteuk mengucapkan dengan nada tegas namun tetap lembut

"Tugas?" Wonwoo dan Soonyoung secara bersamaan mengulang pernyataan Leeteuk

"Ne, Tugas sebagai malaikat pelindung."

Wonwoo dan Soonyoung membelalakkan matanya mendengar itu.

"Malaikat pelindung?" pekik keduanya secara bersamaan.

Melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Wonwoo dan Soonyoung membuat Leeteuk terkikik geli sekaligus gemas.

"Changmin, baca kan tugas yang harus mereka kerjakan." Titah Leeteuk yang langsung dilaksanakan oleh Changmin.

Changmin mengeluarkan gulungan berwarna merah dan membentangkannya.

"Kwon Soonyoung, kau adalah malaikat pelindung dari seorang bernama Lee Seokmin. Namja berbakat dengan suara merdunya mampu memikat sejumlah agensi untuk di rekrut menjadi penyanyi dan Idol hal itu adalah impiannya sejak lama, namun karena kecelakaan 2 bulan yang lalu membuatnya depresi, hingga membuatnya hampir melakukan percobaan bunuh diri. Suara yang menjadi harta berharganya tiba – tiba mengilang, hanya suara serak yang terdengar ditelinganya. Hal itu membuatnya tidak bisa mencapai impiannya. Tugas mu adalah membuat dia bisa bangkit lagi dari keterpurukannya. Membuat dia menjadi punya mimpi dan tujuan hidup."

Setelah membaca kan tugas untuk Soonyoung, Changmin menghilangkan gulungan merah dari tangannya dan menggantinya dengan warna biru. Kemudian Changmin membuka gulungan biru dan membaca isi dari gulungan tersebut.

"Jeon Wonwoo. kau adalah malaikat pelindung dari seorang bernama Kim Mingyu. Seorang namja yang kehilangan kedua orang tuanya sejak masih kecil. Hingga sekarang kehidupan Kim Mingyu semakin jauh dari bahagia, dia semakin merasa hampa karena tidak ada yang seseorang yang mendukungnya. Dia menjalani kehidupannya tanpa gairah. Tidak ada seseorang yang dia percaya untuk mengisi kekosongan hati nya selain sahabatnya. Tugasmu adalah membuat dia percaya diri dan menjadikan dia menemukan arti kehidupan. Membuat hidupnya menjadi lebih berwarna. Menjadikan dia semangat untuk memulai kehidupan nya yang baru."

Changmin menyelesaikan tugas nya dengan sangat rapi. Menutup kembali gulungan biru itu dan menghilangkannya.

Semua orang yang berada di dalam ruangan itu menatap Wonwoo dan Soonyoung dengan pandangan geli termasuk Leeteuk. Bagaimana tidak geli melihat wajah kedua orang itu langsung cengo mendengar apa yang dibaca kan oleh Changmin, bahkan mereka berdua menjatuhkan rahangnya sampai changmin selesai membacanya.

"Aku akan memberitahu keistimewaan kalian ketika menjadi malaikat pelindung." Suara leeteuk membuat Wonwoo dan Soonyoung kembali dari dunia nya.

Wonwoo dan Soonyoung hanya saling berpandangan dan menelan ludahnya secara paksa. Leeteuk hanya bisa tersenyum geli.

"Keistimewaan yang akan kalian miliki sebagai malaikat pelindung salah satu nya bisa membaca pikiran orang lain."

Wonwoo dan Soonyoung membelalakkan matanya terkejut

"Sebagai malaikat pelindung kalian bisa melakukan apapun dengan kekuatan kalian kecuali membunuh dan menghidupkan kembali orang yang sudah meninggal tapi kalian bisa menghilangkan ingatan orang ketika keberadaan kalian terancam. Kalian bisa menyembuhkan orang yang sedang terluka tapi karena kalian masih baru maka kalian akan sedikit kehabisan tenaga setelah melakukannya."

Penjelasan Leeteuk benar – benar disimak baik – baik oleh kedua orang tersebut.

"Ada pengecualian ketika Kalian bisa menyembuhkan orang, kalian tidak bisa menyelamatkan nyawa. Jika kematian itu sudah ditakdirkan untuk menghampiri orang tersebut maka kalian tidak bisa merubah takdir tersebut, karena kematian sudah digaris kan oleh Yang Maha Kuasa."

"Apa kami bisa melihat kematian menghampiri orang tersebut?" tanya Wonwoo tiba – tiba, yang membuat semua orang terkejut karena Wonwoo sangat berani memotong pembicaraan petinggi mereka.

Leeteuk tersenyum memakhlumi nya, "Rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi" batin Leeteuk

"Bisa! Kalian bisa melihatnya. Jika orang itu akan meninggal maka kalian akan melihat aura hitam yang keluar dari tubuhnya."

"Kalian tidak akan bisa mencegah kematian seseorang karena itu bukan tugas kalian. lain hal nya jika kalian ingin merubah takdir itu maka kalian akan menanggung konsekuensinya."

"Konsekuensi?" ulang Wonwoo dan Soonyoung mengerutkan keningnya bingung

"Hm. Konsekuensi. Kalian akan menghilang. Karena itu adalah harga yang paling adil karena telah merubah kematian menjadi kehidupan."

"Berati secara tidak langsung kita memberikan nyawa kehidupan untuk orang tersebut?" Soonyoung mencoba menyakinkan hipotesanya yang ada di otaknya.

"Anak pintar! Kau benar sekali." Puji Leeteuk sambil tersenyum.

"Maaf yang mulia aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu" potong Wonwoo dengan nada penuh penasaran.

"Mwoga?"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan orang yang bunuh diri? Karena tadi sebelum dipanggil kesini, Soonyoung menceritakan bahwa ketika ada yang bunuh diri berarti malaikat pelindungnya menghilang atau dia tidak kuat menahan semua aura – aura depresi dari manusia itu, itu berarti malaikat itu tidak diberi kekuatan lebih?" Wonwoo bertanya dengan perasaan menggebu – gebu. Hal itu membuat Leeteuk tetap tersenyum lembut kearah anggota baru mereka.

"Malaikat yang menghilang itu karena dia melindungi orang lain yang lebih membutuhkan bukan melindungi manusia yang dia jaga. Sedangkan malaikat yang tidak kuat karena aura – aura depresi itu adalah malaikat yang sudah menyerah tidak mampu membuat manusia itu memiliki arti hidup yang berharga. Jika sudah seperti itu maka malaikat menyerahkan semua takdir manusia yang dia jaga kepada Yang Maha Kuasa dan kepada manusia itu sendiri." Leeteuk mengambil jeda untuk berbicara

"Karena tugas malaikat pelindung hanya membuat mereka menyadari jika hidup itu indah dan bermakna jika dijalani dengan penuh kenikmatan, bukan untuk merubah takdir seseorang dari kematian. Malaikat pelindung hanya memberikan pengertian bahwa kehidupan yang dijalani semua manusia memang mempunyai takdirnya sendiri – sendiri, tinggal bagaimana mereka menjalaninya dengan baik. Mereka harus bersyukur apa yang sudah Tuhan berikan pada mereka. Membuat mereka menyadari jika hidup itu berharga."

Leeteuk mengakhir pidato panjangnya.

"Hm..." Wonwoo hendak membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya namun dia urungkan ketika tangan Soonyoung menarik jemarinya, isyarat untuk tidak bertanya lagi.

Leeteuk yang melihat gesture itu terkikik geli, dua malaikat pelindung yang ada dihadapan nya ini sangat manis dan lucu.

"Kau mau bertanya apa lagi, Wonwoo?" akhinya Leeteuk memberi kesempatan untuk Wonwoo menuntaskan rasa ingin tahunya.

"Apakah disana kita juga bisa bertemu dengan malaikat pelindung lainnya? Bagaimana kita bisa mengenali mereka? Apakah malaikat pelindung itu adalah roh yang sudah meninggal? Bagaimana kita membedakan malaikat pelindung itu roh yang sudah meninggal atau belum? Lalu..." belum selesai Wonwoo melanjutkan bertanyaannya Soonyoung menarik kuat baju putih yang dia kenakan dengan sangat kuat.

Wonwoo mendengkus sebal menatap Soonyoung karena semua pertanyaanya belum dia utarakan pada petinggi Aurora ini.

Sedangkan Soonyoung menatap disekelilingnya, semua orang menatap tidak percaya ke arah Wonwoo. Karena Wonwoo mempertanyakan hal yang akan di jelaskan oleh tetua – tetua malaikat ketika malaikat pelindung baru akan menjalankan tugas pertamanya.

Leeteuk benar – benar takjub dengan rasa keingintahuan Wonwoo.

"Pelan – pelan, Wonwoo! Aku akan menjawab semua pertanyaanmu." Ucap Leeteuk kalem.

"Tapi Yang Mulia..." potong salah satu tetua tapi Leeteuk mengangkat tangannya mengisyaratkan bahwa tidak masalah.

"Kalian akan menemukan malaikat pelindung yang lain disana. Kalian tidak akan sendirian. Untuk mengenalinya kalian bisa melihat auranya, aura malaikat pelindung berwarna putih. Malaikat pelindung adalah roh – roh orang yang sudah meninggal dan yang sedang koma, cara kita membedakannya adalah dengan rasa sakit. Jika saat terluka kau bisa merasakan sakit maka kau masih hidup, sedangkan roh yang sudah meninggal dia tidak akan merasakan sakit walaupun terluka parah."

"Kenapa seperti itu?" Wonwoo memiringkan kepalanya tanda bingung.

"Wonwoo..." desis Soonyoung gemas. Karena Wonwoo banyak bertanya.

"Karena jika roh yang sedang koma mereka masih memiliki tubuh. Tubuhnya sedang menunggu roh nya kembali, sedangkan roh yang sudah meninggal dia tidak perlu kembali ke tubuhnya karena dia tidak membutuhkannya lagi, Tubuhnya sudah beristirahat dengan tenang." Leeteuk menjelaskannya dengan sangat rinci dan penuh kesabaran.

"Kau sudah puas, Wonwoo?" tanya Leeteuk penasaran karena dia melihat Wonwoo masih berfikir

"Jika kau belum puas, kau bisa menanyakan langsung pada Changmin atau Minho. Dia yang akan menjelaskan semua yang ingin kau tanyakan." Jaejoong mencoba memberi pengertian pada Wonwoo.

Sebenarnya Jaejoong juga tahu jika Wonwoo belum puas bertanya, terlihat dari wajahnya yang masih sangat penasaran karena masih ada yang mengganjal hatinya. Tapi jika tidak dicegah maka pertemuan ini tidak akan selesai hanya karena rentetan pertanyaan dari anggota baru.

"Ne. Mianhaeyo." Wonwoo menunduk kepada Petinggi Aurora tersebut.

"Changmin... Minho... tolong antar mereka untuk menjalankan tugasnya." Perintah Jaejoong tegas. Changmin dan Minho langsung menunduk hormat pada Jaejoong dan Leeteuk.

Changmin dan Minho berdiri disamping kanan kiri Wonwoo dan Sooyoung. Changmin menyentikkan jarinya membuat mereka menghilang dalam sekejab dari ruang putih itu. Para tetua dan malaikat yang lain ikut meninggalkan ruang putih itu, hanya Jaejoong, Yunho dan Kangin yang masih setia menemani Leeteuk

"Huf!" Leeteuk akhirnya bisa duduk dengan tenang.

"Pertemuan hari ini, adalah pertemuan yang paling lama." Keluh Leeteuk membuat Jaejoong terkekeh.

"Karena Wonwoo lah yang membuat kita sudah lama tidak merasakan hal ini kan. Wonwoo mengingatkanku pada Jaeonghan dan Taehyung, mereka benar – benar tidak bisa diam selalu bertanya. Tapi sejak ditugaskan untuk menjadi malaikat pelindung, kita jadi merindukan hal – hal yang seperti itu." Ujar Yunho yang sejak tadi berdiri disamping Leeteuk.

"Aku merindukan mereka." Keluh Jaejoong

"Ingat awal mereka menjalankan tugas?" tanya Kangin mencoba mengingatkan kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu

Jaejoong dan Leeteuk mengangguk

"Mareka selalu bertanya kesana – kemari menggunakan telepati, hingga membuat changmin, Minho dan yang lainnya merasa pusing karena selalu diganggu dengan suara mereka berdua, teruatama Taehyung" Yunho ikut menimpati karena dia juga sangat pusing ketika meladeni ocehan Taehyung yang berada di dalam kepalanya

"Dua orang itu adalah dua orang yang bisa membuat kacau seisi Aurora area karena sifat absrud mereka. Aku ingin lihat apakah Wonwoo juga akan mengacaukannya sama seperti dua orang itu." Jaejoong membuat Leeteuk dan Kangin terkekeh pelan.

"Tapi aku masih penasaran, kenapa kau menugaskan Wonwoo dan Soonyoung yang masih terbilang baru untuk menjadi malaikat pelindung?" tanya Kangin pada Leeteuk

"Aku dan Yunho dapat melihat dan merasakan kekuatan mereka sangat besar. Dari semua malaikat baru hanya mereka yang mempunyai kekuatan setara dengan Yunho."

"MWO?" pekik Jaejoong dan Kangin terkejut.

"Wonwoo dan Soonyoung akan mampu mengatasi semuanya dengan mudah. Karena mereka tidak akan terpengaruh dengan aura – aura depresi dari manusia. Mereka tidak menyadari jika diri mereka adalah yang terkuat dari semua malaikat pelindung baru yang ada disini." Jelas Yunho

"Benar – benar sama dengan Jeonghan dan Taehyung" Jaejoong kembali mengingat duo rusuh itu

"Hm. Kau benar. Mereka berdua mengingatkanku pada Jeonghan dan Taehyung." Leeteuk tersenyum teduh.

"Apa bukan karena mereka masih hidup?" tebak Kangin setelah lama berfikir,

"Mungkin itu salah satu faktor kenapa mereka adalah yang terkuat. Karena mereka masih hidup. Mereka sedang koma, sedang berjuang untuk hidup di dunia sana. Dan orang yang sedang koma pasti mendapatkan doa dari orang – orang disekelilingnya, dari situ lah kekuatan mereka berasal." Jelas Yunho sambil tersenyum

"Tapi tadi kenapa kau tidak mengatakan pada mereka bahwa sebenarnya mereka adalah roh yang sedang koma?" Kangin kembali bertanya

Ketiga orang tersebut menatap datar kearah Kangin

"Apa kau lupa peraturan di sini?" Jaejoong menatap Kangin lebih datar lagi

"Kita dilarang mengatakan identitas dari roh - roh mereka" Leeteuk melirik dengan ujung matanya malas.

"Jika kita mengatakan bahwa mereka sedang koma, maka mereka tidak akan menjalankan tugas mereka sebagai malaikat pelindung tapi mereka akan sibuk mencari tubuh mereka yang sedang koma. Jika sudah seperti itu maka yang akan disalah kan adalah kita, karena kita tidak bisa membimbing mereka untuk menjadi manusia yang lebih baik ketika nanti mereka bangun dari koma" jelas Yunho mengingatkan Kangin tentang tugas para petinggi di Aurora area.

Kangin yang melihat ketiga orang tersebut menatapnya datar hanya bisa menggaruk belakang kepalanya sebentar kemudian mengingat sesuatu

"Tapi mereka akan memiliki sebagian ingatan ketika masih hidup. Orang yang sedang koma tidak akan mengingat apapun tapi mereka akan memiliki ingatan ketika masih menjadi manusia. Terkadang jika mereka melakukan suatu hal maka mereka akan merasa dejavu dengan yang mereka lakukan, jika sudah seperti itu apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

Ucapan Kangin membuat Yunho dan Jaejoong menatap Leeteuk, Leeteuk tersenyum lembut.

"Jika sudah seperti itu maka kita akan mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada mereka, karena kita tidak bisa menutupi takdir mereka yang masih memiliki harapan hidup. Kita juga harus membantu mereka untuk kembali lagi ke tubuh mereka yang sedang menunggu roh nya kembali. " Leeteuk mengambil jeda sambi menatap hamparan Aurora area yang sangat indah

"Jika mereka sudah mulai mengingat hal seperti itu maka itu artinya Tuhan akan mengizinkan mereka untuk memulai hidup kedua mereka. Dan tugas kita adalah membantu mereka." Leeteuk kembali tersenyum sambil melihat ketiga penasehat itu.

 *****GUANDIAN ANGEL*****

"Aku akan mengantar kalian sampai tempat tinggal kalian selama kalian menjalankan tugas" ujar Minho ketika mereka sampai perbatasan Aurora area.

"Hyung, ada sesuatu yang ingin sekali ku tanyakan" ucap Wonwoo penuh dengan rasa penasan.

Minho menghembusan nafasnya kasar, sepertinya akan ada yang merecoki hari – harinya nanti setelah Taehyung dan Jeonghan.

"Kau mau tanya apa?" Minho menatap datar kearah Wonwoo

"Apa aku sudah meninggal?"

Minho dan Soonyoung semakin menatap datar kearah Wonwoo. Mereka tidak habis pikir ada berapa pertanyaan yang terlintas di otak Wonwoo.

"Tadi kau sudah tahu jawabannya kan. Jika kau merasakan sakit itu berarti kau belum meninggal, kau masih hidup." Minho menatapnya malas

"Tapi aku benar – benar penasaran Hyung" Wonwoo menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

"Sudah lah nanti juga kau akan tahu."

"Apa nanti kita terlihat oleh manusia?" tanya Wonwoo lagi

Minho semakin gemas mendengar semua pertanyaan Wonwoo

"Ne... kita akan tetap terlihat seperti manusia pada umumnya, agar mereka tidak curiga hanya saja kalian mempunyai kekuatan untuk mengendalikan sesuatu."

"Cepat berangkat, Hyung. Aku benar – benar tidak bisa mendengar lagi pertanyannya."

Soonyoung menarik tangan Minho, yang membuat si emapunya berteriak tidak terima.

"Sekarang kalian yang akan melakukannya sendiri."

"Ne? Melakukannya sendiri?" pekik Soonyoung danWonwoo secara bersamaan

Minho menganggukkan kepalanya. Lalu mengangkat tangannya dan menampilkan sebuah pemadangan apartemen sederhana.

"Kalian akan tinggal disana bersama dengan manusia yang akan kalian jaga."

"Hah!?" kembali pekikan Soonyoung dan Wonwoo terdengar secara bersamaan

Minho hanya terkikik geli melihatnya

"Mereka berdua secara kebetulan berada di apartemen yang sama jadi kalian tidak perlu berpisah satu sama lain. Kalian akan tinggal diantara kamar mereka berdua"

"MWO?" pekik Soonyoung dan Wonwoo, mereka hampir menjatuhkan rahang mereka mendengar kejutan demi kejutan yang dikatakan oleh Minho.

Minho kembali terkikik geli, dia paham akan keterkejutan mereka berdua. Bagaimana bisa manusia yang mereka lindungi ada di satu apartemen? Kamar mereka pun bersebelahan hanya terpaut satu kamar, dan antara kamar kosong itu akan dihuni oleh malaikat pelindung mereka masing – masing.

"Ada banyak kejutan yang akan kalian temui nanti, jadi kalian harus mempersiapkan diri untuk menerima kejutan takdir yang menakjubkan yang digariskan Tuhan"

"Lalu sekarang bagaimana kita kesana?" tanya Soonyoung setelah bisa mengontrol keterkejutanya.

"Aku akan melempar kalian."

"Ya Hyung. Bagaimana..." belum selesai Wonwoo menyelesaikan kata – katanya, Minho sudah berdiri dibelakang mereka dan mendorong mereka berdua dengan kedua telunjuknya.

Membuat Wonwoo dan Soonyoung masuk pada gambar yang menampakkan apartemen yang akan mereka tinggalin.

BRAAAK!

Bunyi dentuman yang sangat keras adalah cara Wonwoo dan Soonyoung mendarat dengan sangat 'manis' di depan masing – masing pintu tempat tinggal manusia yang mereka jaga.

"Aww..." rintih mereka berdua secara bersamaan

"Minho hyung, benar – benar melempar kita." Keluh Soonyoung sambil mengelus bagian belakangnya yang sakit.

"Dia tega sekali. Dasar menyebalkan! Dia benar – benar kejam" rintih Wonwoo sambil memegangi pundak dan punggungnya yang sakit.

"Aku mendengar kalian! Jangan mengeluh saja, cepat berdiri dan masuk ke dalam apartemen yang sudah disiapkan" suara Minho terdengar di kepala mereka masing – masing.

Mendengar perintah Minho membuat Wonwoo dan Soonyoung mendengkus sebal. Saat mereka akan berdiri saat itu juga masing – masing pintu yang mereka hantam tadi terbuka secara bersamaan.

Wonwoo dan Soonyoung membelalakkan matanya terkejut ketika mereka melihat sosok tinggi sedang berdiri didepan pintu kamar masing – masing. Seketika itu juga mereka merasakan hawa dan aura tidak menyenangkan yang menguar dari dalam manusia – manusia ini.

"Nuguseyo?" tanya Namja berkulit Tan kepada Wonwoo – Mingyu-

Wonwoo kembali merasakan kehampaan dari Mingyu ketika melihat mata Mingyu.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Namja yang berdiri di hadapan Soonyoung – Seokmin-

Beda dengan Wonwoo, Soonyoung justru dapat melihat aura kesedihan yang menyelimuti tubuh Seokmin.

"Ah... Kami tetangga baru kalian." jawab Wonwoo sedikit tergagap karena baru menyadari Mingyu menatapnya penuh tanda tanya.

"Ne... kami adalah tetanga baru kalian. mohon bantuannya." Soonyong tersenyum kearah Seokmin. Tapi Seokmin menatapnya tanpa minat.

"Kami hanya ingin menyapa tetangga kami. Jadi maaf jika mengganggu." Wonwoo membungkukkan badannya.

"Kau Seokmin kan?" tanya Soonyoung menatap Seokmin dari atas sampai bawah, mendengar itu Seokmin merasa tidak suka dengan nada yang diucapkan Soonyoung.

"Ya. Jangan sok akrab dengan ku. Dan dari mana kau tahu namaku?" Seokmin menatap Soonyoung menyelidik

Soonyoung dan Wonwoo seketika tergagap, lalu terlintas di pikiran Wonwoo untuk sedikit mengarang cerita

"Kami tahu dari pengawas apartemen ini. ketika kami menyewa, dia memberitahu bahwa kami akan bertetangga dengan kalian, Seokmin dan..." Wonwoo menatap Mingyu

"Mingyu. Kim Mingyu" potong Mingyu cepat sambil tersenyum tipis. Tapi lagi – lagi Wonwoo melihat senyuman itu benar – benar hampa tanpa gairah sama sekali.

"Ah.. iya. Mingyu" Wonwoo berujar ceria

"Kalian benar – benar berisik. Mengganggu tidur ku saja." Ucap Seokmin ketus sebelum menutup pintu nya dengan sangat keras. Membuat Soonyoung menatapnya tidak percaya

"Ya. Apakah seperti itu sikapmu pada tetangga?" teriak Soonyoung sambil menendang pintu apartemen Seokmin dengan keras.

"Mianhae, sudah membuat keributan dan mengganggu." Wonwoo menunduk pada Mingyu yang masih terdiam.

Mingyu hanya tersenyum tipis, menundukkan kepalanya tanda menghormati orang yang ada di depannya. Lalu Mingyu menutup pintu kamarnya tanpa menimbulkan bunyi sama sekali.

"Ya. Cepat masuk ke dalam!" Teriakan Minho kembali terdengar di dalam kepala Soonyoung dan Wonwoo, membuat mereka menjengkit terkejut.

"Ya, Hyung... jangan tiba – tiba berteriak!" protes Wonwoo kesal.

Soonyoung dan Wonwoo akhirnya masuk kedalam apartemen mereka.

"Bagaimana dengan Mingyu dan Seokmin?" Minho tiba – tiba berdiri di belakang mereka berdua ketika mereka akan menutup pintu

"Aish, Kamchagiya! Minho hyung!" seru kedua orang tersebut. Minho hanya memperlihatkan cengirannya melihat kedua orang itu terkejut.

"Ottokachi?" tanya Minho

"Seokmin menyebalkan."

"Mingyu terlalu pendiam."

Jawaban yang mereka katakan tidak bisa didengarkan secara baik oleh Minho, karena mereka mengucapkannya secara bersamaan.

"Kalian bicara apa? Aku tidak bisa mendengarkannya secara jelas."

"Mingyu sepertinya pendiam" Wonwoo memperjelas jawabannya

"Seokmin menyebalkan" Soonyoung sedikit kesal pada Minho. Minho tersenyum menanggapi keluhan kedua orang ini

"Karena itu lah kalian ditugasnya untuk membuat mereka menjadi lebih baik lagi. Mingyu yang selalu merasa kesepian dan Seokmin yang selalu pesimis pada orang karena masalah yang dia punya. Dulu aku juga pernah seperti itu, tapi karena adalah tugas ku maka aku harus menjalaninya."

"Dulu?" Wonwoo menyakinkan pendengarnya

"Hm. Dulu. Aku juga sama seperti kalian. Menjadi malaikat pelindung bagi manusia. Tapi karena sebuah kejadian, aku tidak bisa lagi menjadi malaikat pelindungnya."

"Kenapa?" Soonyoung mulai tertarik dengan cerita Minho

"Karena aku tidak bisa melawan takdirnya."

Jawaban singkat Minho membuat Wonwoo dan Soonyoung paham akan maksud Minho

"Siapa namanya?" Wonwoo sangat tertarik dengan cerita dari Minho

"Taemin. Lee Taemin. Dia meninggal karena menyelamatkanku."

Wonwoo dan Soonyoung membelalakkan matanya terkejut.

"Ba... Bagaimana bisa?"

"Dia menyelamatkanku dari sebuah kecelakaan. Seharusnya waktu itu aku yang tertabrak tapi Taemin melihat sebuah truk melaju kencang ke arah ku. Dia berlari kearah ku dan menyelamatkanku."

"Bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi hyung? Bukankah setiap malaikat seharusnya bisa menyadari bahaya yang sedang menghampirinya?" Wonwoo sedikit terkejut dengan cerita Minho

"Waktu itu kekuatanku menurun drastis, karena baru menyembuhkannya yang sedang terluka. Jadi aku tidak menyadari bahaya yang sedang menghampiriku."

"Terluka?"

"Kau ingat apa yang disampaikan oleh yang mulia Leeteuk kan? Bahwa kita bisa menyembuhkan orang lain, tapi ketika menyembuhkan kita juga harus bersiap kehilangan tenaga ketika melakukannya. Dan aku waktu itu masih sangat baru, hingga aku selalu menggunakan nya untuk menyelamatkan dia. Taemin terluka karena sering jatuh, dia menderita penyakit yang langka yaitu Ataxia. Orang tua nya tidak bisa membiayai pengobatannya kerena mereka miskin karena hal itulah aku dikirim untuk menjaga Taemin."

Minho mengambil jeda lalu menerawang mengenang dimana dia dulu menjadi malaikat pelindung

"Saat dimana dia menjalani pemulihan dan perkembangangan penyakitnya setiap hari, aku selalu menemaninya sebagai seorang perawat disalah satu rumah sakit. Tapi ketika dia mengetahui hal sebenarnya tentang penyakitnya dan harapan hidupnya tinggal sebentar lagi dia berlari seperti orang gila yang kehilangan akalnya hingga aku mengikutinya dan berakhir dia menyelamatkanku dari tabrakan mobil."

Soonyoung dan Wonwoo melihat kesedihan dimata Minho

"Sudah lah! Kenapa harus menceritakan hal yang sudah lalu. Sekarang aku akan menjelaskan keperluan kalian selama menjalankan tugas." Minho mengalihkan topik pembicaraannya.

"Besok kalian akan bersekolah di sekolah tempat Mingyu dan Seokmin sekolah. Aku sudah mengurus semuanya termasuk seragam kalian."

Minho menjelaskan sambil sambil mengisyaratkan tangannya menunjuk lemari pakaian dan terbukalah lemari pakaian itu menampakkan seragam yang akan Soonyoung dan Wonwoo kenakan.

Wonwoo dan Soonyoung yang melihat itu menganga takjub melihat kemampuan Minho

"Apa kami bisa melakukannya juga?" tanya Wonwoo penasaran

"Tentu saja. Kau bisa mencobanya."

Wonwoo membulatkan matanya berbinar. Lalu dari jarak jauh mencoba membuka gorden jendela dengan menggerakkan telunjukkan, secara ajaib gorden itu terbuka.

"Waaaaaahhh... aku bisa! Daebak!" seru Wonwoo takjub

Soonyoung dan Minho hanya tersenyum makhlum melihat Wonwoo mencoba kekuatannya.

"Wonwoo, dari mana kau punya ide untuk mengarang tadi?" tanya Minho penasaran

"Ne?" Wonwoo kurang mengerti maksud Minho

"Tadi kau mengarang tentang mengetahui identitas mereka. Kau bilang jika pemilik apartemen ini yang memberitahu tentang mereka." Minho memperjelas maksud pertanyaannya

"Hanya menebak saja Hyung. Itu hal yang terlintas di otakku." Wonwoo mencoba mengingatkan apa yang dia katakan untuk mengarang alasan tadi.

"Pemilik apartemen ini adalah seorang malaikat pelindung."

"MWO?" Soonyoung dan Wonwoo terkejut.

"Hm, dia malaikat pelindung dari seorang mahasiswa tingkat tiga, Byun Baekhyun. Dia menjadi pemilik apartemen ini karena pemilik sebelumnya adalah salah satu petinggi, Kangin. Dia lah yang dulu mengurus ini untuk menampung para manusia yang mengalami kesulitan hidup untuk memiliki tempat tinggal."

"Apakah ini sebuah kebetulan?" tanya Wonwoo penasaran

"Mungkin saja "Minho tersenyum misterius sambil menganggat bahunya tanda acuh.

"Aku rasa bukan kebetulan. Iya kah hyung?" kali ini Soonyoung yang bersuara. Minho tersenyum misterius lagi.

"Ingat satu hal, kalian harus benar – benar menjadi malaikat pelindung mereka. Buatlah mereka tidak merasakan kehampaan di dunia ini." Minho mencoba mengingatkan tugas mereka

"Ne, Hyung" Soonyoung dan Wonwoo mengangguk

"Cha, aku pergi!" sekejab kemudian Minho menghilang

 *****GUARDIAN ANGEL*****

"Soonyoung-ah. Hari ini adalah hari pertama kita menjalankan tugas kan?" tanya Wonwoo ketika membenanhi dasinya yang sedikit miring

"Hm. Lalu?" Soonyoung menjawabnya singkat

"Tidak apa- apa, aku hanya bertanya." Wonwoo tersenyum kearah Soonyoung, sedangkan Soonyoung hanya menatapnya bingung.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kau ceritakan?" tebak Soonyoung, Wonwoo hanya diam.

"Kalau ingin bertanya sesuatu, tanyakan saja? Ada sesuatu hal yang mengganjal pikiranmu kan?" tebak Soonyoung lagi. Wonwoo menatap Soonyoung lalu menganggukkan kepalanya

"Tidak kah kau merasa aneh sejak pertama kali kita datang kemari?" pertanyaan Wonwoo membuat Soonyoung mengerutkan keningnya bingung

"Aneh?" Soonyoung mengulang kembali hal yang dirasa ganjil menurut Wonwoo

"Hm. Aneh. Ketika kita pertama kali datang kemari, Minho hyung melempar kita kan? Dan kita merasakan sakit."

Ucapan Wonwoo membuah Soonyoung membulatkan matanya terkejut, dia baru sadar akan hal itu.

"Kemarin Yang Mulia Leeteuk menjelaskan jika kita merasakan sakit itu artinya kita masih hidup. Kita masih hidup, Soonyoung-ah."

Perkataan Wonwoo benar – benar membuat Soonyoung sadar akan sesuatu hal aneh yang dikatakan Wonwoo.

"Dan ketika aku mengenakan seragam ini, aku merasakan dejavu. Aku seperti pernah mengalami hal ini. tapi aku tidak tahu itu kapan? Aku tidak ingat apapun, hanya merasa dejavu saja."

"Nado." Jawaban singkat Soonyoung membuat Wonwoo menatap nya.

"Kau bilang apa, Soonyoung-ah?" tanya Wonwoo menyakinkan pendengarannya

"Nado. Aku juga merasakan hal itu ketika memakai seragarm tadi. Aku merasa dejavu, seperti pernah melakukan hal ini, tapi aku tidak ingat sama sekali."

"Apa ini sebagian dari ingatan kita ketika kita masih hidup?" tanya Wonwoo berusaha menyakinkan sesuatu hal.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi mungkin iya. Walaupun begitu, kita harus tetap menjalankan tugas. Karena ini adalah kewajiban kita. Entah nanti kita kembali lagi atau tidak itu tergantung pada apa yang sudah dituliskan Tuhan. Kita tinggal menjalani saja" Soonyoung mencoba untuk membuat Wonwoo tidak berfikiran yang macam – macam, karena sekarang mereka adalah malaikat pelindung.

Wonwoo terlihat berfikir, kemudian menunduk lesu

"Hm. Kau benar. Sekarang kita adalah malaikat pelindung. Jadi harus menjalankan kewajiban." Wonwoo tersenyum manis, membuat Soonyoung yang melihatnya ikut tersenyum.

Ketika Soonyoung dan Wonwoo keluar hendak menutup pintu, mereka melihat Mingyu dan Seokmin keluar juga dari apartemen.

"Selamat pagi" sapa Wonwoo dengan nada ceria pada Mingyu.

Mingyu tersenyum tipis kemudian menundukkan kepalanya, menghormati Wonwoo yang menyapanya.

"Selamat pagi." Sapa Soonyoung pada Seokmin namun tanggapan Seokmin hanya melirik tanpa minat ke arah Soonyoung.

Membuat Soonyoung tersulut emosi dan hendak menendang Seokmin, namun dia ingat bahwa sekarang dia adalah malaikat pelindung dari manusia menyebalkan ini.

"Ya. Chankkaman" Soonyoung mencengkal tangan Seokmin, seketika itu pula Soonyoung merasakan tangan Seokmin dingin.

"Jangan menyentuhku!" Seokmin melepaskan tangan Soonyoung dengan kasar

"Kau sedang sakit?" tanya Soonyoung menatap Seokmin

"Bukan urusanmu!" jawab Seokmin ketus sambil menatap Soonyoung tidak suka lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga, namun Soonyoung mengikuti Seokmin pergi.

"Oh, Mingyu..." seru Wonwoo ketika melihat Mingyu berjalan melewatinya.

Mingyu menoleh menatap Wonwoo

"Seragam kita sama?" Wonwoo mengamati seragam yang dikenakan oleh nya dan Mingyu.

Mingyu tetap diam menatap Wonwoo menunggu kata apa yang akan diucapkan olehnya

"Kita satu sekolahkan? Bisa kau tunjukkan jalan untuk pergi ke sekolah. Aku tidak tahu." Wonwoo menatap Mingyu penuh harap

"Manis" batin Mingyu menatap Wonwoo dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Bisakan kita pergi bersama ke sekolah?" tanya Wonwoo lagi ketika melihat Mingyu hanya diam menatap Wonwoo. Mingyu berdehem kemudian mengganguk.

"Ah. terimakasih" seru Wonwoo sambil berjalan disamping Mingyu.

Saat Wonwoo berjalan disampingnya, Mingyu merasakan jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan.

"Sudah kubilang, aku baik – baik saja. Ini bukan urusanmu!" teriakan Seokmin terdengar ketika Mingyu dan Wonwoo sampai pada halaman apartemen.

Wonwoo dan Mingyu sedikit terkejut ketika melihat Seokmin mendorong bahu Soonyoung dengan kasar.

"Tapi jika kau berangkat ke sekolah dengan keadaan seperti ini, kau tidak akan sampai ke sekolah." Soonyoung mencoba menasehati Seokmin.

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Tapi..."

"Apa kau ingin ku hajar? Aku benar – benar tidak suka orang yang suka mencampuri urusan orang lain" geram Seokmin mengepalkan tangannya kuat

Soonyoung menatapnya dengan padangan sendu, dia dapat melihat aura yang dikeluarkan Seokmin benar – benar menyayat hatinya. Begitu kelam.

"Kau ingin menghajarku? Silahkan!" Soonyoung maju kearah Seokmin, Seokmin dibuat terkejut dengan kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Soonyoung.

Biasanya tidak ada yang berani mengusiknya lagi jika dia sudah berbicara seperti itu, tapi Soonyoung adalah orang pertama yang merelakan dirinya sendiri untuk dihajar olehnya. Seokmin mengerutkan keningnya ketika merasakan Soonyoung menggenggam tanganya

"Kau ingin menghajarku? Aku akan terima." Ucap Soonyoung sambil mengarahkan kepalan tangan Seokmin kearahnya.

"Jika itu bisa membuat mu lega dan tidak melakukan hal yang koyol maka aku akan terima jika kau menghajarku."

Ucapan Soonyoung benar – benar membuat Seokmin, Wonwoo dan Mingyu terkejut.

"Soonyoung-ah..." seru Wonwoo seolah tidak setuju dengan ucapan Soonyoung

"Tidak apa – apa, Wonie. Biarkan dia melampiaskan amarahnya."

Seokmin yang awal nya terkejut kemudian mengukir senyum mengejek menatap Soonyoung

"Baiklah jika itu yang kau mau. Kau yang menyuruhku. Jadi kau harus menanggung konsekuensinya"

Seokmin memasang kuda – kuda, mengumpulkan seluruh tenaganya pada kepalan tanganya. Lalu dengan sekuat tenaga mengayunkannya ke arah Soonyoung.

 *****TBC****

 **Bagaimana nasib Soonyoung?**

 **Apakah Seokmin benar – benar menghajar Soonyoung?**

 **Lalu bagaimana tugas pertama Wonwoo untuk menjadi malaikat pelindung bagi Mingyu? Mampu kan dia melakukannya?**

 **PPYONG!**

Author kembali lagiiiiii...#lambai2tangan# Dengan cerita yang baru... semoga suka ya.

Sudah lama aku ingin buat cerita yang berbau fantasi, selain SOONWOO TWINS dan LOVE IS SIMPLE. hehehehehehhe Semoga cerita ini juga membuat kalian tertarik ya... aku membuatnya dengan segenap jiwa ragaku. Hehehehehehhe semoga kalian suka.

Mohon para pembaca tercinta tolong tinggalkan review nya ya untuk penyemangat ku melanjutkan Cerita ini. Karena review kalian benar – benar berharga buatku, yang memberikan ku penyemangat.

Sekali lagi terimakasih buat reader yang mau review. Makasih banyak. Gomawo. Kamsahamida. Arigato. Thank You.

Terimakasih yang sudah baca cerita saya dan meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca! _#Tebar kiss bye#_

PPYONG!


End file.
